


Testing It Out

by RebelLou



Series: Tell Me Series [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: But just a little, Comeplay, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Jealousy, Marking, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Oral Sex (Fem Receiving), Original Character(s), Possessive Behavior, Smut, no y/n
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29774874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelLou/pseuds/RebelLou
Summary: “You mean that.” Poe breathed out. And you could tell it was more of a revelation than a question. “You’d let me tell people that you’re mine?”Your relationship with Poe progresses after a sideways mission results in some confessions (in Tell Me). More feelings are revealed and circumstances prove Poe to feel a bit possessive over you.
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Reader, Poe Dameron/Reader, Poe Dameron/You
Series: Tell Me Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188383
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Testing It Out

**Author's Note:**

> This can be a stand-alone or a sequel to Tell Me!
> 
> I would love to hear what you think about it! And maybe let me know if you think I should do a third part <3 I’ve been debating it!
> 
> You can also follow me on my Tumblr, it’s the same username, if you’d like!
> 
> Much love <3

_ Finally._ You were back on base. 

After a failed mission, a lot of stress, and an... unexpected experience, you and Poe were able to fly back to base once assistance had arrived. To make the getaway quick and stealthy, you had stayed crammed in Poe’s X-wing for the flight home. Though, you weren’t really complaining about it anymore. 

Once you had finally landed back on base, Poe maneuvered around you to climb out first. You would usually make a snarky comment about it, but you were too exhausted physically and mentally to even think one up. After Poe’s feet hit the ground, he turned back to extend a hand toward you. A small smile graced his lips, but you could tell he was just as drained as you were from the day you’d both been through. 

You carefully made your way out of his ship, gratefully taking his outstretched hand to steady yourself as your feet found the floor. Poe reached out to steady you with a gentle hand on your hip. When you met his eyes again, you felt the tension in your body finally relax- your shoulders drooping down a bit from where they were previously held tight.  _ You were safe. Poe was safe. Black-9 was safe by a miracle. And you were back on base.  _

Suddenly, a rush of people broke you out of your stupor, making you finally look away from Poe’s gaze and intoxicating smile. He dropped his hands from you as fellow pilots, mechanics, and other members of the Resistance crowded you both. You let out a breathy laugh as people clapped you on the shoulder or squeezed your arm, giving you praise about your bravery and ability to make it back home. It wasn’t often that people made it back after getting caught in a situation like yours, so you let everyone rejoice and bombard you with questions. You were doing what you could to answer, to tell them that it wasn’t that great, but it felt nice to be back. It felt nice to be back  ** with Poe. **

You glanced over his direction, a smile finding its way to your face as you watched him talk to a group of other pilots. He was wearing a grin, his hands in the pockets of his flight suit and shaking his head about whatever he was saying. And even though he looked tired and in need of a shower, it was hard for you to look away. You found yourself captivated by this pilot. This passionate, loyal, kind, albeit annoying and stubborn, but... beautiful man. Who thought about you. Who saved your ass and forgave you not even ten minutes after. Because he knew you. And he knew why you did it. And because he didn’t want to be mad at you- he wanted to hold you, and kiss you, and whisper confessions to you in the cockpit of his X-wing.

Shit. Maybe it’s only because of what happened in his ship that had you so lovestruck all of the sudden. But part of you knew that it wasn’t something that suddenly happened. It was something that you had felt, but ignored, for too long. 

But looking at him  ** now**, not only were these feelings swimming around in your mind, but now there were more intimate thoughts that accompanied them. You could still feel the stubble on his jaw grazing the sensitive skin of your neck. His soft curls that you tangled your fingers in. His soft lips, and warm skin, and slightly calloused hands on you...

You were broken out of your thoughts as people began to disperse, your eyes finally leaving Poe. You just hoped you hadn’t been openly giving him heart eyes in front of everyone. As people filed away, Poe made his way back to you. He watched the people retreating and gently bumped his elbow against yours, standing beside you. 

“Ready for a quick debriefing?” Poe sighed, finally looking back to you with a grin. 

You sighed and shook your head. “I’m ready to go to bed.” You muttered, smiling when he chuckled at your reply. 

“I’m ready to lay down too, sweetheart. It’s been a long day.” He said softly, the corner of his lip curving up in the smallest smirk. “So let’s get this debrief over with.”

Your brain stalled for a moment at the sound of the nickname, but you quickly recovered when Poe began walking away. He was grinning over his shoulder at you, moving slowly as he waited for you to join him. You jogged forward to meet his side again, the both of you making your way to the debriefing shoulder-to-shoulder. 

Thankfully, the debriefing was short. You almost missed the presence of Poe when he wasn’t at your side, standing with the others that were of higher rank than you. But you tried to remember to not to get too far ahead of yourself. It was still  ** Poe. **Your friend. Or best friend, you would admit. You tried to remember that what happened earlier wouldn’t change that. But you did find yourself hoping that maybe you could be more  _ in addition _ to that. That you could be more than best friends, with your best friend. 

You sighed as you left the debriefing room, walking through the hanger and towards the living quarters. You were deep in thought about how nice it was going to feel to finally lay in your bed and you startled slightly when a tall figure stepped into your path, forcing you to stop walking. 

In front of you was a blonde man, clean shaven and smiling down at you. But you didn’t recognize him. Maybe in another universe you would be attracted to him, he was good looking, but he was far too clean-cut for your taste. Not enough roughness to him. Not enough boldness and confidence. Not enough curls, or facial hair, or warm brown eyes. 

“I’m Zack. I’m the mechanic on the X-Wing that was recommissioned and is being transferred to you.” He said as he extended a hand to you. “You’re Black-5, right?”

You gingerly shook his hand, blinking up at him. “Oh, yeah.” You replied, mentally kicking yourself for sounding as lethargic as you were. “Nice to meet you. I’m excited to see the new ship. And I’m really grateful that you’ve been working on it since I’m now in need of a new one.” You laughed lightly, pulling your hand back to scratch the back of your neck. 

Zack laughed and nodded. “She still needs some work done, but I’ll get it done early tomorrow so that you’re ready to go next mission.” He said affirmatively. “If you want to come see what I’m doing tomorrow, I can fix or change anything else that you want done before a test flight.”

You nodded slowly. “Um, yeah. I’m off tomorrow so I can come by sometime in the afternoon if that works for you.”

Zack smiled brightly, his teeth on full display. “Then I’ll see you tomorrow.” He murmured, raising his hand in a small wave before he began walking away. 

Your body slumped slightly once he was gone, tired of continuing to interact with people instead of falling into your comfortable bed. You continued your walk toward your room, almost missing it when Poe appeared and sidled up beside you. He didn’t miss a stride, falling into step with you. 

“Hey, aren’t you coming to grab dinner?” He asked, staring at the side of your face as you walked.

“No, I think I’m gonna go crash.” You shrugged back. “I just want to relax finally. You know?”

“You should really eat something. When was the last time you ate?” Concern was laced in Poe’s voice and he reached out to rest a gentle hand on your back.

“I’m really fine. Just exhausted.” You insisted, looking up to give him a small smile. “I’ll see you in the room.”

You didn’t leave him time to argue, you reached over to give his arm a reassuring squeeze before you broke off to go to your shared quarters. Part of you expected Poe to run after you or stop you, but nothing happened. You knew he had went in the direction of the caf once you rounded the corner to the living quarters and he wasn’t there following. 

It was almost a blur once you got back to your room. You had taken a quick shower, changed, and brushed through your tangled hair. Once you were comfortable with your clean hair and soft sleep clothes, you flopped face-first down onto your mattress, fisting the sheets and breathing in the familiar smell of cotton. You could’ve passed out within seconds had your door not slid open, making you jump in surprise. You looked up to see Poe come in, grinning as soon as he saw the state you were in. 

“Comfortable, sweetheart?” The way he said it dripped with fondness and your cheeks flushed. 

“Quite.” You muttered simply, keeping your cheek pressed into the sheets beneath you. 

“I can tell. You didn’t even make it under the covers this time.” He chuckled. And then he was tossing something onto your bed, the object landing at your side. “Eat it. Or I’ll come over there and annoy you until you do.”

You pulled yourself into a sitting position and picked up the item he threw, smiling softly at the nutrient bar in your hand. 

“Is that a threat, Dameron?” You grumbled. Though you couldn’t say you didn’t find it alarmingly  ** sweet ** that he was concerned about you not eating. You hadn’t thought anything of it, but clearly it had worried and bugged Poe. 

“It’s a promise, honey.” He retorted playfully. You rolled your eyes, but you were already unwrapping the bar and taking a bite. You knew he was probably right to make you eat something anyway. 

You watched as he grabbed clothing from his small dresser, allowing you to openly stare and watch him as he moved about his business. He was probably going to go shower, but all you wanted was for him to stay in the room. Your body was tired, you were cozy and content, and you just wanted to stare at the pretty flyboy who was consuming your thoughts while you ate the nutrient bar he brought you. Was that too much to ask?

“So who’s your new friend?” Poe asked suddenly.

Your eyebrows furrowed in confusion, halting before you could take another bite of the bar you held. “What?”

“The guy you were talking to after the brief. Don’t think I know him.” He replied, back still turned to you as he fiddled with his data pad. 

“Oh, Zack? He’s the mechanic that works on the X-wing they’re transferring to me.” You said before you resumed eating. 

“I see. So he’s your new mechanic.”

“Guess so. Yeah.”

“Fun.” Poe’s reply came after a beat. And contrary to his words, he didn’t make it sound like he thought it was ‘fun’.

“I’m just glad to have a ship at all after today.” You sighed, shrugging your shoulders. Poe just chuckled at that, sending you a look over his shoulder that you could definitely tell meant ‘but that’s your fault your ship is gone’. But he didn’t say it out loud. You could appreciate that much. 

“I’ll be right back. Finish that.” Poe instructed, pointing at your half eaten bar before he grabbed his clothes and disappeared into the refresher. You smiled to yourself once he was gone. 

_ He really cares about me. _ The thought sent butterflies to your stomach and a blush to your cheeks. You knew it was true, but it felt different now. 

After you finished eating, you wadded up the wrapper and tossed it onto your desk. You let your back hit the mattress as you laid down, closing your eyes and letting the sound of the running shower sooth you. You had been so tired before but now Poe had you stuck conscious, wondering about him just in the next room in the shower. Only a doorway away. Completely naked, soaking wet, and not crammed in the cockpit of a ship. You had to shake those thoughts away, squeezing your thighs together and taking a deep breath. But it’s almost like since you had a taste of it now, you couldn’t stop thinking about it. It was exciting, and a little scary, but Maker it was so  ** good**. 

You willed yourself to stop thinking - to clear your mind and relax. If you had been successful in this, you might have missed the sound of Poe coming back into the room. But you didn’t. You listened, eyes closed and still facing the ceiling, as Poe eventually padded over to the side of your bed. You stayed completely still, trying to still your heart that was now racing. You hoped he couldn’t hear it pounding against your chest from where he stood. He had to be well within arms reach. 

You felt the shift, in the air and in the mattress, as Poe leaned over you. One hand pressing firmly against the bed beside your head. You let your eyes finally flutter open to look up into rich, brown eyes. He looked down at you with the same serious, curious look that he had worn earlier in the day when you didn’t push him off of you in his X-wing. You would’ve thought more about that look if you hadn’t then been distracted by the expanse of exposed skin that was his chest. He hadn’t put a shirt on after the shower, only a pair of sweatpants. He was all damp, warm skin and glistening from the shower - how were you supposed to focus?

“You ate and didn’t complain about it.” Poe murmured, not moving from where he was hovering above you. 

You brought your eyes back up from where they had dropped, meeting his gaze before you nodded slowly. “Yeah. I probably needed to eat something.” You said quietly.

A smirk broke out on Poe’s face and he hummed thoughtfully, the sound deep and vibrating through you. “Are you... admitting that I was right?”

_ Damn_. You walked right into that one. But you couldn’t bring yourself to care right now. Not when he was leaning over you like this, surrounding you in  ** him ** and his damn good smell. Why did Poe smell so good all the time? Something woodsy and maybe a bit of cinnamon or spice to it. It normally might irk you, but right now it made you feel calm and safe. 

“Maybe.” You finally settled on with a small huff. 

Poe chuckled and nodded. After a moment of looking down at you, he eventually began to lean away. Without even thinking about it, you were grabbing his arm to keep him there. Poe stared down at you, visibly surprised but also seemingly pleased to stay put. 

“Thank you,” you whispered, chancing a glance at his lips that had parted when you grabbed ahold of him. “for bringing me that. And making sure I ate. You didn’t have to do that.”

Poe stared at you for a moment before he raised his hand that wasn’t still planted on the bed, bringing it up to gently tuck a strand of hair behind your ear. “You don’t need to thank me.” He whispered back. And you could see as he contemplated saying the next words that were floating around in his mind. He slowly moved his hand down, carding it into your hair and then settling on cupping the back of your head just above your neck. Then, he finally said the words he was mulling over. 

“Maybe I want to take care of you.” 

You froze, taking in those words and their meaning. It was all too much. Everything about the day was so much to take in, especially when Poe was right here- looking down at you like you were the only other person in the world. It was just too much to take in without him kissing the air out of your lungs. So, you had to take it upon yourself to make that happen. 

You reached up and wrapped your arms around Poe’s neck, pulling him down to connect your lips in a passionate kiss. Poe was quick to comply, not missing a beat as he lowered down so that your bodies were pressed together, his mouth moving in sync with yours. And where your time earlier in the day was heated and desperate, this was different. This was passionate and slow, pouring previously withheld emotions into each press of your lips. Even when you deepened the kiss, tongues dancing together and tightening your grips on each other, it was still different than earlier. Right now you were kissing each other with no other goal or motive in mind. It wasn’t a lead up or a segway into more. 

Poe was the first to pull away, sucking in air after so long going without. But he didn’t move further away, just stayed pressed to you as you both caught your breath. You let your hands roam down and across the expanse of his back, lightly tracing your fingertips down his spine. Poe shivered, leaning his forehead against yours and wetting his pink lips. 

“Stay.” You breathed out, tightening your arms that were around him. “Stay here. In my bed, with me. I want you here, Poe.” You would have been concerned to ask that of Poe before today, but now you were unashamed to tell him some of what you wanted. And right now, you really wanted him to lay with you and stay just like you were in this moment. 

Poe gave a small nod, keeping his forehead on yours. “I’m not going anywhere, sweetheart.” He whispered before he moved back slightly to crawl up onto the bed, keeping himself hovering above you still and then leaning in to press kisses along your neck. You turned your head, allowing Poe even more access to your throat and breathing out a pleased sigh. “You smell nice.” He murmured against your neck, through a grin. You gave a small laugh at that, running one hand up Poe’s toned back to reach into his slightly damp curls as he breathed you in. You shifted when he tugged at your blanket, pulling it from under you and wrapping it around both of your figures. Once he was happy with the blanket that was now draped over you both, he settled down - half on the bed and half on you. And you stayed like that, wrapped up in each other and sharing slow kisses until you began dozing off.

You slept harder than you had in a long time with the additional weight of Poe in bed with you. The warmth of his skin and the pressure of his arms wrapped around you kept you in one spot and at peace. He didn’t leave room for tossing and turning or rolling away. And you were pleasantly surprised at how much you actually liked the firm presence of him. 

You had slept so hard and so well that you didn’t notice he had slipped from the bed at some point in the morning. You only realized he was gone when you woke up and there wasn’t a scruffy pilot crowding you anymore. It made you sigh at the loss. But you were thankful that he let you sleep longer, especially after yesterday. 

You went through your morning routine lazily, not putting any rush behind your actions. You didn’t actually perk up until you noticed the small, hand written note on your desk. You picked it up carefully to examine the neat handwriting. 

_** To the darling pilot I left alone in bed, ** _

_** Please know that I had some errands that I had to take care of this morning. Otherwise I definitely would not have left. It was warm and your snoring was even better up close. I figured you needed more sleep, so I’ll see you in the hanger later.  ** _

_** PS. That’s a threat.  ** _

_** Poe ** _

You laughed, a wide smile stretching across your face as you reread the note a few times. He was a jerk, and a dork, and so many other things you could list off with enough time. But you didn’t have that time right now, you had things to do too. It seemed like even on the days you both had ‘off’, there were still things to take care of. 

Since it was technically an off day, you were able to pull on your favorite, olive green cargo pants and a simple fitted, white tshirt. The shirt already had small, black grease stains from previous instances of working on your X-wing, but you didn’t care and you honestly weren’t sure you owned a shirt without those marks. Nevertheless, you slipped on your work boots and left your room. 

You made quick work of your errands so that you could stop by the caf. After only eating a nutrient bar the previous night and sleeping in, by the time lunch came around you were starving. 

After all was said and done and you had eaten a proper meal, you finally made your way to the hanger. You weren’t sure if you were more excited to see your new ship or Poe again, but both were going to be there and at your disposal and that made it difficult for you to keep a dopey smile off of your face. 

You hummed as you made your way to the ship that was now parked where your old X-wing always had been. It looked good, not quite as nice as your old one and maybe not as new, but it was definitely better than no ship at all. As you rounded it, Zack came into view. He was in a normal mechanics jumpsuit but with the top half pulled off and the arms tied around his waste, leaving him in a stained white tank top. He had a data pad wired into the ship, seemingly running diagnostics. When he sensed you approaching, he looked up and smiled widely. 

“Black-5, how are you?” He greeted, his full attention now on you as opposed to the data pad. 

“Better than yesterday. Sorry I was so exhausted when we talked.” You said with a small laugh, crossing your arms over your chest. “How are you? How is she?” You asked, nodding toward the ship. 

“Good, and good. Everything looks great.” Zack replied easily, finally setting down the data pad and taking a step to you. “I’m almost finished up actually. But is there anything else I can do for you?”

Well that was kind of a weird way to ask that. Someone else would probably take that out of context or joked about it, but instead you ran through a short list of things that you had preferred done on your old ship. Zack was quick and concise with his replies, giving you an affirmative nod every time you asked if something was already done. And when he picked the data pad up to show you the numbers you had asked about, you didn’t miss the way his hand rested lightly on your back. 

“Well, thanks. That’s all I was really concerned about.” You admitted with a small smile, taking a step back where you were now out of arms reach. It was impressive work he had done on the ship, and you were sure he was just being nice to you, but it was also nice to regain your space. You didn’t ponder on it more though, because now you were thinking about how ready you were to have a test run in the new ship. 

“Good.” Zack murmured with a final nod, lips still curved up in a grin. “So have you had lunch yet?”

For a second you were surprised. It took you a momemt to catch up and finally reply with a confused, “I’m sorry?”

“Have you had lunch? I was going to ask you if you wanted to come with me to grab some.” He replied, tilting his head to the side just slightly as he waited for your reply. 

_ Was he... hitting on you? _ No, that’s a completely normal thing to ask an acquaintance. Right? 

“Uhm, I actually just ate. I’m sorry.” You replied, feeling a bit of heat rise to your cheeks. You weren’t sure if it was because you were embarrassed or just caught off guard, but suddenly you were more tense than before. 

“It’s cool. I can take you another time, then.”

_ Okay that definitely sounded like a come-on_. You were still trying to formulate an answer to that when you felt another person approaching from behind.  _ Oh thank the Maker, someone can rescue you from this awkward exchange_ _._ Except Zack didn’t look awkward at all, he looked completely normal while your mind raced to catch up to what was happening. 

“Hey,” you heard the familiar voice before you saw him, and suddenly you didn’t feel quite as tense. Poe appeared just off your left shoulder, his body facing the side of yours, looking down at you with a small smile before his eyes shifted to Zack. He only gave the mechanic a simple nod in greeting, which you realized later was odd for talkative, friendly Poe. 

“So I’ll see you tomorrow for a test run then.” Zack said matter-of-factly, unplugging his data pad and tucking it under an arm. “Let me know if you think of anything you want changed before then. And I’ll see you around.” He said, giving a nod to both you and then Poe before he was strolling off. 

You hummed in thought, taking a second to comprehend what just transpired. It definitely seemed like Zack was making a move, but maybe he was just being friendly. Some pilots were really close friends with their mechanic partners. But you were close with Poe. Not that he knew that, you hadn’t even met before yesterday. 

“I don’t think I like your new friend.” Poe mumbled, still beside you with his eye narrowed in the direction Zack left. 

You laughed and pushed at Poe’s arm gently, turning your body to face his. “Oh, really? You don’t want to go to lunch with him?” You teased, quirking an eyebrow. 

“No. Did you?” Poe replied, looking back down at you. And maybe that question should have surprised you, but for some reason it didn’t. 

“No.” You answered, not even taking a beat to think about it. You didn’t need to. Poe seemed to be just fine with this reply because then his grin returned to his features. 

“Are you enjoying breaking that poor guy’s heart?” He teased. Though you were pretty sure Poe enjoyed your quick reply. 

“I didn’t say that. But, I’m pretty sure  ** you’re ** thoroughly enjoying me breaking it.” You shot back, tilting your head at the pilot in front of you. 

“Sweetheart, if he puts a hand on you again, I’ll thoroughly enjoy breaking  ** his arm**.” 

_ Oh. _ Poe was jealous. Or maybe not jealous, but definitely possessive. And you’d be lying if you said that you didn’t kind of like it. Though, you hoped he didn’t mean what he said. You needed a good mechanic on your side. 

“Unless you want to tell me I shouldn’t do that.” He added. He was giving you an out. Poe was telling you that, even though he was definitely jealous, that you were still in control of who could and couldn’t touch you. Not him. Maker, who made this man? Is this what it’s like to be infatuated with someone?

“I want to tell you I don’t snore, Dameron.” You said instead, smiling brightly up at Poe. 

He laughed loudly, throwing his head back for a moment before shaking it profusely. “Oh, no, that would make you a liar! And best friends don’t lie to each other, five.” He exclaimed, finally walking past you to look around your new ship. You spent the next few minutes making small talk about the new X-wing, filling Poe in on what you knew and talking about when your test flight was scheduled. It was nice. Just being around Poe, who matched you so well and was so in sync with you. How would there be any room for you to want to give more attention to guys like Zack when you had this?

After an afternoon of mundane errands like laundry and cleaning up the cockpit of your new ship, and then speaking to people that were filing paperwork about your last mission and what all transpired the day before, you finally found yourself back in the caf eating dinner with Poe. 

Neither of you had planned it, but it was nice to sit and eat together. You did end up eating dinner together at the same table more often than not, but today it was just the two of you. Most of your mutual friends were still taking advantage of the free time to catch up on sleep or tying up loose ends from the previous mission. So here you were, your foot gently knocking Poe’s every once in a while underneath the table ‘accidentally’. You remained in comfortable silence for most of the time while you both ate, just making small talk or light banter about anything and everything. It was easy. And nice. It wasn’t until you were both nearly done that Poe really spoke up. 

“I really care about you, ya know?” He murmured, looking up at you from his plate. 

“I know.” You replied, grinning as you waited to meet his eyes. “I care about you too.”

“I mean more than just a friend. More than a best friend, even.” Poe added on, casting his eyes back down to the table. And if you didn’t know any better, you’d think he was a little nervous. “I really care about you. And I like being around you. And when I’m not around you, I’m thinking about being around you again.” 

Your breath caught at that. You never knew Poe to be so... sickeningly sweet. It made your face flush and your pulse race when he was like this. It was uncharted territory, but you wanted to map it out with him. 

“I feel like that too.” You confessed quietly, and you saw Poe relax again. 

“Being with you, just us two, is my favorite part of any given day.” Poe said, looking across the table at you as he broke into a smirk. “With flying being a close second.” He whispered like it was a secret you couldn’t share with anyone else. You laughed and nodded, leaning in toward him. 

“You don’t have to lie to me, Poe.” You whispered back playfully. And he didn’t miss how you had switched back to using his first name again. 

“Maybe I’m not.”

You both sat in silence for another moment, just grinning at each other like idiots. But that’s what you had to do, because every fiber of your being was screaming to jump the table and kiss bruises onto Poe’s lips, but you figured this probably wasn’t the place to do that. Though it seemed like Poe felt the same thing because he was suddenly very interested in gathering both of your trash to discard and leave the caf. 

Once you were being dragged down the hallway, trying to suppress laughter at how Poe was yanking at your hand to get you to keep up with him, he finally let himself slip. A handful of times Poe stopped to crowd you into a shadowed corner and capture your lips in his, leaving you both breathless and smiling softly before he continued his mission to get you both back to your shared room. What had started sweet and needy, quickly morphed into  ** heated ** and needy. The last time Poe had you pressed up against a wall, he let his hands slide down your body and pull your hips flush against his. You gasped into the kiss, fisting at his shirt to keep his body close to yours as you rutted up against him. Once Poe finally seemed to realize that you probably shouldn’t be kissing like this in the hallway, he reluctantly pulled away to guide you down the last length of hallway to your door. 

Once you were inside and the door was shut and locked, Poe was scooping you up unexpectedly. You gasped softly as you wrapped your legs around his torso, taking a moment to orient yourself again before you were resuming your attack on Poe’s mouth. He was happy to oblige, kissing you back with fervor and squeezing the backs of your thighs as he walked you to your bed. Then he lowered you down onto the mattress and crawled on top of you, staying slotted between your thighs. When you both had to breath again, Poe pulled off of you with a soft groan. He ran his hands up your sides, the fabric of your shirt rutting up and exposing the skin of your lower stomach. You let out a small whine and pulled at the hem of Poe’s shirt, not bothering to be subtle about what you were trying to accomplish. Poe accommodated you, leaning back to sit on his heels while he yanked his shirt over his head and tossed it to the floor. Instead of immediately removing your shirt from your body, he leaned down to press open-mouthed kisses to your exposed collarbones and neck. It had you squirming beneath him, rolling your hips up in an effort to create some friction between the two of you and using your legs that were still wrapped around Poe’s hips as leverage to pull his hips down to meet yours. He groaned against your neck and punctuated it with a bite into the sensitive flesh there, making your back arch off the bed as he soothed over the skin with his tongue. You were breathless as Poe continued his assault on your neck, sucking and biting bruises into your skin. 

“You know, sweetheart, as much as I love how you look in your flight suit...” he breathed against your neck, his fingers ghosting down your torso to gently grasp the waist of your pants. “You look  ** so good ** in your own clothes.” He finished, flicking open the button that held your pants closed. You whimpered softly, letting your legs fall from where they had been trapping Poe against you in anticipation of him removing your pants. 

“I like how you look with no clothes, Dameron.” You teased with a grin, pushing your hips into Poe’s hand to get him to continue. 

He just smirked back at you, moving his hands away from your waistband to tease at the hem of your shirt. He traced his fingers underneath the fabric, gently touching the skin over your ribs when he worked his hand higher. “Is that what you want?” He whispered, to which you nodded quickly. You were desperate for him to touch you. To give you  ** more**. 

“Or do you want me to take off  _ your _ clothes?” Poe continued, slowly moving to lift your shirt up. You nodded and leaned forward enough for him to remove your shirt and the wrap that had been covering your breasts. He moved leisurely from where he was still sitting back on his heels, his knees tucked beneath the bend of your legs that straddled his hips. He seemed as though he was in no rush, smoothing his hands across your heated skin. His eyes raking over your half naked form as he trailed his hands lower and lower slowly. “Do you remember what I said yesterday? When we were stuck in my ship.” He whispered, his hands guiding your legs up so that he could finally pull your pants off of you. You let him maneuver you slowly, watching as he removed the clothing and left you in just your underwear. His eyes were roaming over you hungrily, memorizing every inch of skin that was being revealed as it happened. 

“I remember you saying... a few things.” You meant for it to sound playful, but it came out sounding just as wrecked as the memories made you feel. Poe smirked and hummed in reply, the vibrations going straight through you and to your core. 

“I might have been running my mouth.” He admitted, leaning down to begin peppering kisses down your torso. He would stop periodically to nip gently at your skin or flick his tongue across one of your nipples, just to hear you gasp and writhe beneath him. “But I promise I won’t be tonight.” He purposely tacked on, just before he shuffled back and his kisses ventured lower. You thought you would implode when he wrapped his lips around your hipbone, sucking a love bite into the sensitive skin. The heat between your thighs was blazing and you could already feel just how wet you were, surely soaked through your panties after how much Poe was teasing and taking his time. 

You were prepared to start begging, but then he was speaking again. His lips hovered just above the waistline of your panties once he was satisfied with the mark he left on your hip, his breath fanning across the skin of your lower abdomen. “I remember telling you what I want to do to you.” Poe breathed, glancing up at you through his eyelashes from where he was settled with his face so close to where you wanted it to be and...

_ Oh fuck. _ You remembered what he was referring to. You came to the realization just as he leaned in to press a feather-light kiss over your clothed cunt. And you thought that you might come unglued, or that you could probably come just from seeing him like this and feeling him do that. You whined, high and breathy, and bucked your hips toward Poe’s face. He was quicker though, leaning back to deny you what you were searching for with a smirk. 

“And I care about you a lot, baby.” The words rumbled out of him as he hooked his finger into your waistband, slowly pulling off the only fabric left covering your body. You let him, eager and desperate to allow him do exactly what he had said he would. Once your underwear were tossed away, he relaxed back where he had been previously. He was laying on his chest between your legs, his hands gripping the back of your thighs and his thumbs teasing along the inside. “I want to be the only person who gets to do this to you.” His voice was raspy and deep, making a shiver run up your spine as you kept your eyes locked with his. You couldn’t dare look away as he leaned in, pressing a wet kiss to the crease where your thigh met your sex, and then again to the other side. And if what he was doing physically alone wasn’t sending you reeling, then his possessive words definitely were. Knowing that he wanted to be with you like this exclusively made you feels all kinds of ways. Wanted, important,  _ desirable._..

And you hadn’t thought about it before, but you wanted that too. To be like this with him exclusively and vice versa. Maybe you just didn’t realize it because nine times out of ten Poe’s attention and energy was on you. Whether it was him teasing you and pushing your buttons or him making flirty comments and trying to get you flustered. He really did spend a lot of time on you. 

You were broken from you train of thought when Poe placed a lingering kiss right over your core. You gasped and your hands flew down to grab purchase on the sheets, your eyes fluttering at the new sensation. You could remember maybe one other time when a man had gone down on you, but you were 100% certain it didn’t feel anything like this. And Poe had barely touched you yet. 

He made a slow pass of his tongue, not putting any pressure behind it, up your slit. The touch was barely there, his soft, warm tongue only grazing your skin, and you  ** needed ** **more**. You felt like you might die if he didn’t give you more. 

“Poe. Please.” You begged softly, your eyes falling closed as you rested your head back against the bed. It was almost overwhelming, knowing exactly what he was going to do but not knowing when he was finally going to give it to you. 

But surprisingly, he didn’t make you ask anything more like he had last time. Your words were all it took to push him over the edge and stop teasing you. He was running his tongue between your folds now, collecting the slick that had accumulated and moaning in satisfaction. The moans you were letting out in response were obscene, and probably a tad too loud to keep people living around you from hearing, but in the moment you couldn’t care less. Because Poe was absolutely devouring you, no longer moving as devastatingly slow but still taking his time to work you up. You almost couldn’t tell if he was doing this for your satisfaction or his own. Your hips jerked when flattened his tongue on your clit, applying pressure against the nub and groaning against you. It sent lightening up your spine all the way to your fingertips, and you probably sounded like you were sobbing now. You removed one hand from where it had been tearing at the sheets to tangle in the mop of curls on Poe’s head, tugging at the strands when you got a firm grasp. He didn’t let up, he circled his tongue around the bundle of nerves over and over, reveling in the way it caused your legs to quiver. You normally would’ve been surprised at how fast you were approaching an orgasm, but something about the way Poe was working you over made it not surprising at all. It was like he was effortlessly decoding exactly what he had to do to you to have you falling apart. Evidently, he could read your body like a book. Or maybe it was the erotic noises that were spilling out of you that clued him in. 

Poe took a second, putting a pause on his ministrations against your clit, to drag his tongue deliberately from your opening up to your clit a few times. His stubble was scratching at the insides of your thighs as he tasted you, and you just knew how his mouth had to look right now. Shiny, wet lips parted so that he could continue working his tongue over your dripping cunt. 

You tugged at the strands of Poe’s hair that you still had ahold of, moaning his name softly and using one of your legs that had draped over his shoulder to try and pull him closer again. You could feel the smirk that spread across his features as he enthusiastically went back to massaging your clit with his mouth. Alternating expertly between circling his tongue and sucking at the most sensitive part of you. You’re body tensed and you couldn’t hold it back anymore when Poe was moaning into you, deep and genuine moans of approval.

It hit you like a steel wall, your back arching high off the bed and a gasp caught in your throat as it took over. You let out a throaty, blissful moan as it rolled through you, clenching around nothing as Poe guided you through your climax. 

Once you came back down from it, you pulled gently at Poe’s hair and your thighs tried to close on their own accord. Poe reluctantly removed his mouth from you, but he kept a firm grip on your thighs to not let them close. He gave you a second to catch your breath, your limbs feeling like lead where you laid on the mattress, before he gingerly ducked back down. He gently dipped his tongue into your opening, just barely penetrating as he gathered the aftermath of your orgasm. You shivered and let out a breathy sound, teetering between sensitivity and pleasure. Poe seemed to know that though, keeping his movements slow and soft. 

“Poe,” you moaned quietly, giving his locks another small tug. He barely pulled back, his mouth never entirely leaving your skin. 

“Think you’ve got another one in you, sweetheart?” Poe’s voice was gravely and filled with lust, his pupils dilated as he looked up at you. 

You keened at the thought, your hips jumping a bit when you felt a gentle finger trace down your wet cunt.  ** Fuck**. He was asking... if he could continue? We’re you supposed to turn that down while he was looking at you like you were the most delicious thing he’d ever seen? You could already feel the sensitivity subsiding and the arousal seep back in. You didn’t trust how your voice would sound if you replied verbally, so you settled on just nodding in reply. 

“Yeah?” Poe breathed out through a grin, his finger that was between your thighs gently pushing against your opening. You sucked in a breath as the digit slowly slid into you. He was moving so slow and purposefully, gaging your reacting with each agonizingly slow pump of his finger. After only a minute of continuing like this, you were beginning to squirm again, rolling your hips down to meet his finger with every push. 

“You look so pretty, baby. Taste so fucking good.” Poe whispered, licking his already wet lips as he continued to finger fuck you far slower than you’d like him to. But the praise had you even more flushed and breathless, rocking down with more fervor to meet his hand. “How do you feel, sweetheart?”

You whined and his free arm wrapped around your hips, keeping you pressed down and unable to move your hips anymore. 

“S-so good, Poe. Please don’t stop.” You moaned, now forced to stay still and take it as slow as he was giving it to you. 

You hesitated when words surfaced in your mind, unsure whether or not you should voice them. And as if Poe knew you were considering something, he curled his finger inside of you, practically pulling the thoughts from your brain. “You’re the only person I want to do this to me.” You confessed, in reply to the words he had said to you earlier when your heart was beating faster and your thoughts were more erratic. Now you actually had a moment to realize and admit what you thought. 

For a moment, Poe was frozen. You didn’t complain when his hand stilled and he locked eyes with you, his face searching yours for something. Apparently, he didn’t find whatever he was worried he would find in your expression. Because then he was smirking and moving his hand again, curling his finger with every withdraw.

“You mean that.” Poe breathed out. And you could tell it was more of a revelation than a question. “You’d let me tell people that you’re mine?” He mused, slowly adding a second finger as he spoke.

You gasped and nodded quickly, thanking the Maker you finally said that because his hand was moving faster now. “Yes.” You finally squeaked out, clenching around his fingers when he placed a kiss on top of your clit suddenly. It was like he went from zero to a hundred in the span of seconds. All due to what you said next, “I am yours, Poe.”

He growled, the sound shooting through you before he parted his lips and closed the gap between his mouth and your clit. You swore your vision went hazy with all of the sudden pleasure, your body nearly overwhelmed with the feeling of his fingers and mouth both pushing you toward your high. You weren’t even sure if you could control the noises that came from you anymore, not from your mouth and definitely not the wet sounds that were a result of how slick you had once again become.

Your toes curled and you clasped a hand around Poe’s arm that was still holding your hips down. You had no choice but to take everything he was giving you. And you couldn’t help but notice the change in his demeanor. Though his face was between your thighs, it was clear that he was less in control of withholding himself. He was moving like he was desperate for your second release, like he got just as much out of it as you did and he needed it  ** now**. You were surprised his tempo was as steady as it was with how much you were writhing and gasping his name. But then you noticed the shift in his body, the way he wasn’t as still as he had been earlier and his exposed shoulders were more tense. And then it clicked-

He was rutting into the mattress. 

You weren’t sure why that made you impossibly wetter to think about. Maybe it was the thought of how he was enjoying what he was doing so much that he couldn’t bear the idea of taking a hand off you, instead settling with rocking his hips against the bed to find some relief. 

Then Poe was curling his fingers just right and grazing the spot inside of you that would ultimately push you over the edge. It only took two or three strokes of his fingertips there before you were unraveling for the second time, walls clenching around his fingers. It was almost more paralyzing than the first, you’re body spent and exhausted from being worked up once again. You could feel how damp with sweat your skin was, sticking to the sheets and flushed pink. Not to mention how wet both your thighs and the sheets below your pelvis now were too. You were finally beginning to come back down from what was definitely the best orgasm of your life, but Poe wasn’t having it. 

You thought for a moment that you were going to pass out when he didn’t make any signs of stopping what he was doing to you. His fingers were still stroking at your g-spot, only with slightly less pressure now. And his mouth was changing between licking up the mess around his fingers and giving small, flicks of his tongue to your over-sensitive clit. Your thighs were squeezing together on either side of his head, only making the drag of his facial hair against your thighs that much more prominent. And it stung in a delicious way you didn’t even realize you wanted so badly. 

The world around you dulled and for a moment you thought you might really have passed out, but you knew you hadn’t when you felt Poe’s grip around your hips tighten. You were too spent and disoriented to even try pushing his arm or face away, but you also knew that while you were burning with sensitivity- you were also so so close to another electric climax. The overwhelming feeling of it had a single tear slide past your cheek, and you didn’t even register it was happening for a moment when you sky-rocketed into another orgasm. 

Incoherent words and pleas of Poe’s name came tumbling out of you as the climax tore you apart. It was too much and so unbelievably good at the same time, ripping through you. 

The waves of pleasure took longer as they rolled through you this time, leaving you buzzing and gasping when it eventually subsided. Finally, Poe had taken mercy on you and stopped his ministrations. When he leaned back and moved to sit on his heels, you finally got a good look at him again. 

His hair was wild, eyes blown out with desire, and lips and chin drenched in your come. It sent a small chill down your spine. You were certain no man had  ** ever ** looked at you like that. 

He was scrambling to undo his pants, sighing in relief when he freed his cock from its confines. His skin and cock were flushed and his tip was leaking precome, even before he wrapped a hand around it to squeeze at the base. He let out a strangled moan, leaning over you and bracing his hand on the mattress beside your head. He was finally getting a good look at what he did to you- at your spent body, flushed cheeks, freshly marked love bites, and messy thighs. He was fighting to keep his eyes open and on you as he tugged at his throbbing length. 

You reached up shortly after and replaced his hand with yours. You waisted no time in setting a quick pace of jerking him, grinning softly at the sounds it was pulling from him.He dropped his head down, his face beside yours as he watched your hand work over his cock. “Please, baby.” He sounded almost pained. You didn’t bother teasing or going slow, you knew he’d been holding back and hadn’t had relief for too long. You only occasionally paused to run your thumb over the head, gathering the precome there to aid in your movements. It was a little dry and a little desperate, his hips bucking to fuck into your hand. But it was all he needed to be edged toward his own orgasm. 

Your body was too spent to do much, but you knew what would be his final push to his climax. You turned your head, lips brushing Poe’s ear where he was still watching you tug him and your free hand coming up to cup the back of his neck. “Want you to come all over me. Show me I’m yours, Poe.” You whispered, sounding far raunchier and more seductive than you probably ever had. 

You were right, that’s all it took to finish him. His grasp on the sheets was so tight you honestly thought they might rip as his orgasm racked through him, his hips stuttering as you stroked him through it. He stayed true to what you asked of him, shooting ropes of come across your torso and chest with a guttural moan. And once he was spent too, he moved your hand off of him and his shoulders slouched. He was breathing heavily as he brought your hand up to his mouth and pressed a damp kiss to your knuckles, his eyes finally finding yours again. 

You would have blushed had your face not already been a soft shade of pink from all of your previous activities. You watched as his gaze fell, taking another look at your relaxed figure that was now covered in his come. He closed his eyes shortly after and took a deep breath, the corner of his mouth tilting up because he was well aware of what continuing to look at you like this could do to him. 

Usually it would be Poe to tease you in a moment like this, but the idea that popped into your mind was too good and enticing to not act on. You knew he heard the shifting as you moved one of your hands down toward your hip. He peeked his eyes open just in time to see you drag a finger through the mess he left on your abdomen, and his jaw fell slack just slightly. You might not have even noticed it if you weren’t watching for his reaction. You kept your eyes on his face as you brought your hand up and opened your mouth, your tongue coming out so you could openly press your wet digit against it. His eyes stayed trained on your finger, coated in his come, as it followed your tongue to disappear into your mouth. Your lips closing around the finger as you gazed up at him, sucking it clean. You were pretty sure you could see the chill that ran up his back when you let out a soft hum around your finger and he tensed up a bit in response, squeezing his eyes shut. 

“Fuck, you... you can’t do that.” Poe rasped out, shaking his head and refusing to open his eyes again. “Because if you keep it up, I’m not gonna be able to hold back. And if I touch you again, I’m fairly certain you’re going to break, sweetheart.” He chuckled, only opening his eyes when he turned his face away from you and to the side. To be fair, he was right. Your legs were still quivering and you thought it could be possible that you’d start falling apart if he made a move right now. 

You laughed, your hand falling from your face and instead reaching out to pull Poe into a soft kiss. He was smiling into it, your lips moving languidly together and the taste of you still on his tongue. 

After a moment, Poe finally pulled away to go to the refresher, murmuring something about getting a rag to clean you off.

You were so tired that the rest of the night flew by in a blur. Poe had cleaned you off and carried you to his clean and dry bed instead, not bothering to recover any of the clothes that were now strewn around the room. And you stayed wrapped up in each other for the rest of the night, whispering sweet nothings- which half of the time consisted of Poe telling you how stunning you were and the other half consisting of Poe telling you how he couldn’t wait to hear your snores again. You pinched his side when he mocked being “excited for it, even”. 

But you were overwhelmingly happy. And content. Naked and tangled in the covers with a man who treated you like you were irresistible and irreplaceable. 

And you felt the same way about him. 

The next morning, Poe was still there. Which was new. 

His warm body just underneath your cheek, your head resting on his chest and one leg hiked up across his hips. He had one arm wrapped around your shoulders and the other folded back and behind his head, his cheek resting against his bicep. You were the first to come to, yawning and shifting slightly as you woke. Poe woke when he felt you move beside him. Thinking you were going to get up, he moved his hand from behind his head to reach down and clasp your thigh that was draped over him still. Keeping you in place against him. 

“Good morning.” You whispered when you figured he was conscious, tilting your chin up to peer up at him. 

Poe peeled one eye open to look down at you, a tired grin instantly gracing his face when he saw you looking up at him.“Morning, sweetheart.” His morning voice had you shifting again, it was deeper and raspier than normal and you definitely needed to not think about it too much. 

“How’d you sleep?” You asked to distract yourself, your fingers roaming across the pilot’s firm chest as you waited for his answer. 

He hummed thoughtfully, his grin morphing into a smirk. “I had the best dream.” He mused, shifting to turn on his side facing you. Your head rested on his arm that was still around your shoulders and he kept your leg hiked over his hip, only shifting so that you were now facing one another and your torsos were pressed together. He nuzzled his nose into the hair at the top of your head, letting his eyes fall closed again. “It was about this girl.” He continued, speaking slowly. “Absolutely gorgeous. A pilot, too. And a little bit reckless, kinda like me. She had this dazzling smile, and a killer body, and a dirty mouth...” he trailed off, letting his smirk take over his face since you couldn’t see him. 

It didn’t take you long to catch on that he was referring to you, then you were pushing at Poe’s chest and groaning. “Poe, shut up.” You grumbled through a laugh. He joined in your laugh, keeping his hold on you tight so that you couldn’t push him away. 

“What? I called it a dream! That’s a compliment, don’t you think?” He teased, only leaning further into you the more you tried to push him off. Which only ended up in him practically smothering you. 

“I have to get up, Poe. I have my test flight soon.” You sighed, trying to fight off the grin that was tugging at your lips. 

Poe groaned and buried his face in your neck, his body nearly covering yours. “I don’t want you to go.” He mumbled against your skin. 

“You’ve got to get up and go too, Dameron.” You laughed, trying again to pinch his side. But Poe was a lot stronger than you and was able to keep your hands from assaulting him. 

“Fuck.” He groaned, extending the word far longer than necessary. He finally leaned back and pressed a quick kiss to your lips before he was off of you, giving you room to get up. 

You both eventually were making your way around the room, finding your clothing and going about your routines. You were distracted thinking about how your test flight would go, nerves naturally surfacing in the forefront of your mind. But Poe was quick to snap you out of it with a playful slap to your ass. It had you flushing and reeling around to punch his arm, but he was quick to move away before you could. You narrowed your eyes at him teasingly as he laughed on the other side of the room, and you had made a teasing comment about how he should “watch his ass” before you let it slide for the time being. 

After not too long, you were both walking into the hanger. Poe was in his everyday clothes and staple leather jacket, while you donned your bright orange flight suit. 

Poe had been reminding you all morning not to worry, that it was easy and it was just procedure. But you were both more aware than ever lately that anything can happen. Things can go wrong even when you’re sure they won’t. He did help to ease your nerves, but it was impossible to get rid of them completely. Before you walked away, Poe took your hand in his and gave it a reassuring squeeze. 

“Don’t worry.” He reminded you, smiling softly. “Plus, you can’t shake me off now. If you don’t come back, then I’m coming out after you.” He added teasingly, though his voice stayed soft and comforting. 

It made you grin nonetheless, and you nodded in confirmation before leaving his side and making your way to the X-wing. 

Long story short, he was right this time. The test flight went without a hitch and virtually nothing went wrong. It wasn’t the same as your previous ship, but it was one intact and it your only option. So you could live with that. 

When you landed back in the hanger, the tension you held in your shoulders finally relaxed. You made quick work of opening the hatch and climbing out of the x-wing.  ** Your ** X-wing. 

When your feet were on the ground once more and you had pulled off your helmet, you let a bright smile take over your face. You couldn’t help it, maybe you just woke up in a good mood.  _ Wonder why. _

You dropped your helmet onto a nearby crate and looked up to see a figure heading in your direction. 

_ Zack_ . Of course. He was certainly coming to get your report and opinion on how the X-wing flew. The blonde’s eyes were already on you, a small grin on his face as he made his way across the hanger. But then a different figure was catching your attention from the corner of your eye, and you’d know that jacket anywhere. You had just enough time to turn in Poe’s direction, meeting his gaze as he continued long strides toward you. You didn’t even have the time to ask what he was doing before he closed the distance and was wrapping his arms around you, pulling you into a head-spinning kiss. Your toes were barely touching the floor with how Poe had scooped you into him. And your arms took a second to catch up with the rest of you. Finally, you lifted your arms and wound them around the pilot’s neck, smiling into the sweet kiss. 

So people had to know that something was going on now. Which didn’t phase you, and you were sure it didn’t phase Poe either. In fact, you had a feeling that he was pretty smug about it in this moment specifically. You didn’t have to look to know that Zack wasn’t heading your direction anymore. He would’ve made it to you by now. You figured you could take care of that business later anyway, though. Considering the test flight did go fine. 

After Poe had pulled away, he gave you one more small peck before he reluctantly let you go. You couldn’t do much else but smile up at him, basking in the pleased look he wore. 

“You didn’t fly away and try to run from me, huh?” Poe murmured, a playful smile on his lips. 

You laughed and shook your head, still beaming at the man that you knew you’d never want to leave your side. 

“No. Never.”


End file.
